New Life
by Sun Knight
Summary: Serena scouts abanded her so she leaves to live in the yugioh dimension and whos this new enemy trying to get the silver crystal
1. Traitors

Sunknight: please review

Disclaimer- I wish I owned this Sailor Moon and Yugioh but sadly I don't

* * *

I kept running, hot tear running down my cheeks thinking why my scout did this didn't they notice the blood running down from a cut to my side or the scrapes all over my knees. 

'How could they do this to me there princess and there friend, I did everything I could changed my grade to B+ and even learned to fight still it's not good enough for them. I shock my head trying to clear my vision.

/Flashback/

I was heading to the park for our scout meeting I knew I was late if only that Nega scum hadn't shown up I would be there earlier. I started to run faster even though my body ached the cut on my side really stared to hurt but I kept running because I knew if I was late rei would kill me.

As I reached the scout I noticed them glaring at me.

"Where have you been" yelled Rei

"I would have been here but" I started but was cut off by Mina yelling" Save it we have decided we want Rei to be our queen"

"She is much more capable" shouted Amy

"Serena hand over the crystal" said Rei

"Darien" I said turning to him

"Serena I don't love you any more, I love rei now, give us the crystal"

that was the last straw I raised my head and started to speak "So is that what you think then fine leave me I don't care anymore, but you'll never get my crystal, goodbye you traitors" I turned and ran away tears starting to run down my face.

/End of flash back/

I ran until I found an ally and with what little power I had left transported to the time gates. Once I reached the time gates I clasped crying.

"Oh hime I m so sorry I wish I could of told you but this was meant to happen" said Pluto while giving me a hug.

"Its okay Sets I know you couldn't tell me" I Said looking up at my loyal guardian.

"Sets can you send me somewhere where I will be happy" I asked

"Yes I can send you to live in a new dimension you will also be hidden from the inners and hopefully you will be safe, you will have everything you need and if you need me call okay" said Pluto

"Thank you" I said as I got up and walk through the time gates to my new life.

* * *

Sunknight: please vote for who you want 

Serena/Yugi

Serena/Yami

Serena/Joey

If you have any other favorite please review who you want

P.S I wrote the chapter again and fixed it like you wanted thanks for the help


	2. Meeting

**Sun Knight:** Well I have gotten quiet a few votes on couples and thank you to those people who reviewed

Sorry my grammar sucks

**Disclaimer-** I wish I owned this Sailor Moon and Yugioh but I don't but I can write about them

**

* * *

Chapter 2: School**

"Uph Pluto" I started to get up of the floor I had landed in front of me was a large apartment. This must be my new home.

I looked around it was a nice apartment with a bedroom, lounge room and a bathroom. I walked over to the bed and noticed a note I picked up and started to read.

Dear Hime

I have set up for you to live here and have signed you up at the local school domino high school. School starts tomorrow when you get there go to they office and tell them you're the new transfer student. Have fun hime Pluto

I started to feel really tired so I set my alarm, changed into my pajamas and hoped into bed.

* * *

"I really hate these uniforms" I mumbled to myself as I walked into the school yard. Finally I found the office I walked up to the desk

"hi may I help you" asked the woman behind the desk

"Yes I am Serena Moon the new transfer student could I please get my timetable" I asked the lady

"Okay Miss Moon here your timetable, have a nice day" she said and went back to typing.

* * *

'Knock knock' I tapped on the door of my new class the door soon was opened by a man with black hair, he looked really strict.

"You must be the new student come in" he moved and let me in. I walked in front of the class and felt them all look at me.

"Class this is Serena Moon she will be joining your class Miss Moon you can sit beside Mr. Motou" he said point to a boy with Tri Coloured hair and purple eyes. I walked over and sat down.

"Hi my names Yugi" said the boy looking at me

"my name Serena its nice to meet you Yugi" I said

'Hmm what is this strange shadow force I sense coming from this boy, better check it out'

* * *

**Sun Knight: **Well Serena and yugi have meet, she going to meet the gang in the next chapter

Should Serena be a scout in this dimension? if so send me ideas for a new form or suggestions who should be another scout

vote for you favorite pairing

Serena/Yugi

Serena/Yami

Serena/Joey

Seeya

P.S Plz Review


	3. Duel Monsters?

**Hi there Sun Knight here finally i got a chance to update**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Silent Shadow

**Serena P.O.V**

The bell finally rang for lunch and I couldn't wait to get out of this classroom. The teacher wasn't that bad but the subject was maths and no matter scout, it had my head spinning more than one of one of Pluto's lectures on the time space continuum.

As I started to pack up my bags I picked up on someone standing by my side. Gazing up I saw two people the boy 'yugi' and a young brunet, female with soft features and a tall figure.

"Hi I'm Tea and I wanted to welcome you to Domino High school" said the girl with a smile holding out the hand. Quirking an eyebrow I took her hand with a smile.

"Hi I'm Serena Moon, I just transferred as you know and it's a pleasure to meet you" I said with a faint smile.

I saw the boy gaze at me a moment his violet gaze calculating as I sensed the shadow presence briefly before he offered me a smile

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" asked the boy briefly startling me and the girl beside him.

'This may be a good chance to find that shadow presence and make new friends' I though to myself hesitantly as I felt a sharp prang thinking of my old friends. I briefly felt the crystal warm before I answered.

* * *

**Yugi P.O.V**

I was quite startled as Serena accepted my offer to sit with myself and my friends for lunch. But I think I was more shocked at the power that myself and Yami sensed from this girl, it was strong and pure.

"_Find out what it is Yugi, but be careful she is powerful but I feel she could be a good friend to have in the future" _I heard yami's voice echo in my head. I'm not sure what shocked me more yami's curiosity or that he wanted to get close to her.

* * *

**Serena P.O.V**

I soon found myself situated on the roof after having been introduced to the other friends of Yugi and tea. There friends duke, Tristan, Joey all sat around chatting as they ate before Joey turned towards me.

"Hey Serena do you play duel monster?" I heard Joey ask before the other went silent and turned towards me. I raked my brain before coming up with nothing.

"What's duel monsters?" I asked getting complete silence and many curios looks.

"You don't know about it , have you been living under a rock?" Joey asked before being hit over the head by tea with a mumble about no manners.

"Perhaps, I have" I murmured looking down lost in memories.

"I could show you" I heard a soft voice state as I raised my eye.

I stared at Yugi before, I nodded

"I like that" I answered with a faint smile

"We'll all teach you" I heard Joey exclaim as he pulled out a deck of cards

"First off these are duel monster cards, and secondly……… Yugi a little help here" said Joey turning to the other. I saw the others shake there heads in expiration as tea sighed, and for the first time in ages I felt a smile come to my face.

* * *

**Still tring to decide on a pair but at the moment the favorite seems to be...**

**Yami and Joey**

**Please Review**


End file.
